


Momentos Inapropiados: Biblioteca de Hogwarts

by Ophelia_Greengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drastoria, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Greengrass/pseuds/Ophelia_Greengrass
Summary: Draco iba a hacer lo Astoria quisiera para ponerle fin a la tonta discusión que tenían desde hace semas, aunque quizá ese no era el momento ni el momento apropiado para estar haciendo esas cosas.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy





	Momentos Inapropiados: Biblioteca de Hogwarts

**Harry Potter** es propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**

**Advertencia:**

Escena sexual y lenguaje subido de tono.

Pareja: Draco y Astoria.

**Nota de autora:**

Me chiflé… no juzguen demasiado duro, pero ojalá lo disfruten.

* * *

**Momentos Inapropiados: Biblioteca de Hogwarts**

Era otoño, mediados de octubre y afuera hacía frío. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts tenían un pequeño descanso de los deberes aquel fin de semana y la mayoría había decidido ir a Hogsmeade , o al menos aquellos quienes tenían la edad y el permiso. Astoria Greengrass no estaba incluida en esa lista y con un resignado fastidio se había ido a esconder a la biblioteca. No iba a estudiar, solo a distraerse. La chica de apenas doce años y alborotada cabellera castaña recorría los pasillos del inmenso lugar. Anaquel tras anaquel, los enormes libreros estaban colmados de toda clase de textos, pero nada que llamara su atención. Ella quería algo ligero, algo que pudiera comenzar a leer y terminar esa misma tarde.

—Me vas a marear como sigas así —gruñó una voz conocida a sus espaldas, la voz de un chico que arrastraba las vocales. No tenía que voltear para saber que se trataba de Malfoy.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Astoria y siguió caminando por el pasillo—. Pensé que estarías con las chicas de Beauxbatons en Las tres escobas —comentó, deteniéndose solo para ver mejor un libro que estaba a su derecha, de portada negra y letras plateadas en el lomo que decían "Eternidad".

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —siguió la conversación con la menor y por fin la alcanzó.

—Los escuché anoche —confesó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Así como siempre le decía Daphne, era mejor que ella no metiera la nariz en las cosas de los chicos grandes y menos aún cuando esos chicos eran el grupo de Draco Malfoy.

—No deberías de escuchar conversaciones ajenas —comentó, dándole vueltas al asunto. Sus planes con las chicas francesas no era algo que fuese a discutir con la Mini-Greengrass.

—No debería de hacer muchas cosas y las hago —contestó sin más, encogiéndose de hombros y devolviendo el libro a su lugar. Había leído la sinopsis y con una mueca de fastidio lo había encontrado tan cliché como todos los demás. Esas historias siempre eran las mismas y prometían el mismo final feliz de toda la vida. Le producía pereza leer algo así en esos momentos.

Siguió avanzando y notó que el rubio seguía detrás de ella, así que giró en la sección de historias no ficticias y luego siguió de largo hasta el fondo, donde estaban los clásicos de la literatura mágica y varias recopilaciones de documentos históricos. No iba a leer eso tampoco, pero en esa zona casi nunca había nadie y estaba un poco escondida, así como la sección prohibida.

—¿Ya te cansaste de buscar? —la molestó Draco, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia los lados, pretendiendo que leía los títulos de aquellas montañas de libros que los rodeaban.

La chica le miró con los ojos entornados. Astoria tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes que sobresalían bastante en aquella carita aniñada.

—No, me cansé de que andes detrás de mí —dijo directamente y sin más. Ella no se andaba con juegos y aunque a veces se metía en problemas por eso, no podía evitarlo.

—Otras matarían porque yo les dirigiera la palabra —replicó el mayor de los Slytherin con un deje de arrogancia y mirándola fijamente. Pese a que estaba enojada, la niña seguía luciendo demasiado tierna para su gusto y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Quizá, Malfoy —concedió Astoria, frunciendo más el ceño al ver esa sonrisa—. El único problema es que soy yo y te conozco más de lo que me gustaría —añadió con un suspiro de resignación, sentándose sobre una de las mesas que estaban puestas ahí para estudiar.

Los Malfoy y los Greengrass eran de esas familias que se reunían en el selecto grupo elitista al que les había tocado pertenecer. Siempre había reuniones, fiestas o vacaciones en la que los supuestos amigos y socios se reunían. No eran los únicos. También estaban los Nott, los Parkinson, los Bulstrode, los Crabbe y los Goyle. Sus padres o mayores les habían obligado a crecer juntos y no solo bastaba con que asistieran juntos al colegio y a la misma casa, si no que siempre había oportunidad para pasar una tarde de verano en las mansiones de sus allegados.

—Insisto, deberías de sentirte alagada —dijo Draco sin perder la altanería y la arrogancia, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

La menor balanceaba los pies y marcó la distancia, amenazando con dar una patada.

—Tengo doce años, pero no soy tonta, Malfoy —declaró con un puchero y luego chasqueó la lengua.

Durante el verano había escuchado demasiadas cosas de los chicos mayores. La curiosidad la había hecho investigar y aunque no eran cosas del otro mundo, quizá si eran cosas en las que raramente había llegado a pensar porque aun era una preadolescente.

—Nunca te he llamado tonta —se defendió el aludido y le tomó el piecesito a la chica, amenazando con quitarle el zapato de forma juguetona.

—Pero sí inocente —lo acusó y se removió sin mucho éxito.

—Y lo eres. Eres tierna e inocente. Una niña —repitió las palabras que habían hecho enfurecer a la Mini-Greengrass durante el viaje de vuelta a clase.

Astoria había escuchado una conversación que no le incumbía y donde inconvenientemente había sido mencionada por él. No lo negaría. Los chicos podían llegar a ser muy crueles con sus comentarios y él solía destacar por su lengua venenosa.

Lo curioso del caso era que mientras estaban teniendo aquella charla en la que clasificaban de alguna manera a todas las chicas de Slytherin, mencionando quienes estaban buenas y quienes no, a quienes se tirarían de tener la oportunidad y a quienes no tocarían, ni aunque les ofrecieran oro, Astoria no había sido ofendida ni incluida en las obscenidades. De hecho, si había sido mencionada era porque estaban hablando de su hermana mayor, Daphne, y él había cometido la imprudencia de pensar en ella.

—Y por eso no me tocarías —recriminó de nuevo.

Draco rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

—Yo no dije eso —volvió a defenderse.

—Si lo hicieras, sabes que sería mentira —le echó en cara, todavía ofendida y resentida por aquella conversación del tren. Sabía que realmente, si lo ponía en perspectiva, Draco no había dicho nada malo, pero lo que realmente le había molestado habían sido todos los demás comentarios sobre las otras chicas y estarse comparando.

Ella y el rubio siempre habían sido cercanos. De alguna manera, ella había terminado viendo en Draco a un hermano o eso creía. Lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón y aunque su madre y Daphne le repetían que debía de guardar la compostura siempre y actuar como una señorita, la verdad era que ella no dejaba de ser una niña todavía y prefería estar jugando con él y los otros chicos en los jardines en lugar de estar sentada en la sala, tomando té y escuchando conversaciones que no entendían y que la aburrían.

Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, ella nunca le había visto nada de malo a estar con él, a dejar que estuviera en su habitación o que la cambiarse de ropa. Ingenuamente, Astoria no había nunca encontrado malicia en ir al lago que estaba cerca de la mansión y bañarse en ropa interior con Draco, mientras nadaban, jugueteaban y reían, ella no veía mal que la tela blanca se volviera casi transparente y le robara la privacidad de cubrir sus intimidades.

Ahora se sonrojaba al recordar todos aquellos momentos que habían llegado a compartir solo los dos. Después de ese maldito verano ya no quería que Draco la viera en paños menores. No quería que el chico la abrazara fuerte, que se pusiera sobre ella y rodaran en donde sea que estuvieran por estar supuestamente jugando.

—¿En serio? —fue ahora él quien lucía molesto y soltó el pie de Astoria para acercarse más—. No estoy seguro de qué te estás imaginando en esa cabecita, que otras cosas has escuchado y a qué conclusiones has llegado sin siquiera hablar conmigo, pero tú sabes que nunca te he faltado al respeto, Astoria y oportunidades nunca me han faltado —dijo con seriedad, tomándola de la barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirara directamente.

La menor tragó saliva e intentó desviar la mirada. Sí, lo había estado evitando y era porque no estaba segura de si quería esa cercanía o de si le gustaba la idea de seguir siendo vista como una niña o de si quería pensar igual que las chicas más grandes. Al principio, sus puntos de referencia habían sido "los mayores" quienes realmente solo le llevaban dos años, pero al curiosear más en la biblioteca y luego con otras personas, no tan adultos, porque los adultos evadían ese tema, había perdido la inocencia mental.

Para ser justos con Draco, sí, él nunca se había aprovechado de ella. Su problema, por más mal que sonara, incluso para ella, era que ahora quería que él se aprovechara y se sentía herida al racionalizar que él solo la veía como una niña.

—Los abrazos en el lago —murmuró y aunque le costó, le miró fijamente como él pedía—. Lo sé —dijo con un sonrojo y agachó la mirada—. Para ti eso no significa nada, verme a mí casi desnuda y mojada no te pone caliente como ver a las francesas con sus túnicas ajustadas —reprochó finalmente, sintiéndose tonta por estar haciendo ese berrinche, celosa de todas las chicas y confundida en aquella amistad—. Solo déjame en paz, Malfoy —pidió, dándole un manotazo para que se apartara, pero el rubio no retrocedió.

El joven príncipe de Slytherin frunció más el ceño y le miró entre molesto y confundido. Cada vez entendía menos que era lo que estaba haciendo mal con la Mini-Greengrass. De no ser porque le tenía un gran cariño a esa niña, tiempo atrás la hubiera mandado al demonio con esa actitud.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó de repente, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Astoria —la llamó con un tono de regaño—. Respóndeme —insistió, al mismo tiempo que se armaba de valor para levantarle la falda un poco. Él no iba a negar que la chica era muy linda y por algo había pensado en ella durante aquella conversación. "Quizá en un par de años, más" había dicho cuando Blaise le preguntó si se involucraría con ella.

—No —mintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonrojándose mucho porque Draco comenzaba a acariciar sus muslos. Tembló, pero no se apartó. La caricia era suave y le producía cosquilleo. El rubio ya le había tocado esas partes antes, palmaditas e incluso nalgadas cuando jugaban a perseguirse por los jardines. Sin embargo, las caricias eran diferentes y sentía como se le erizaba en cabello de la nuca con cada roce. El corazón le comenzaba a latir con mucha fuerza.

—¿Qué quieres entonces, Astoria? —la cuestionó y se detuvo, mirándole con seriedad. En verdad que ya no sabía qué hacer con ella. Lo único que quería era arreglar las cosas. Quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, bromear con ella, comer juntos en el Gran Comedor, ir a la biblioteca, que lo acompañara a sus entrenamientos o a los eventos que ahora iba a haber por el dichoso torneo. No obstante, desde que había empezado el año, Astoria estaba esquiva, cortante, renuente y tampoco le agradaba que pasara tanto tiempo con los chicos de Dumstrang.

La menor no contestó enseguida, porque no sabía qué quería. Ella misma se debatía entre lo que pensaba y lo que sentía. Nunca antes había pensado en esas cosas. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos besos le había dado a Draco en la mejilla y cuantos había recibido por parte de él, en la frente, en las mejillas, en las manos, incluso en el ombligo. No lo veía como nada más que un juego, pero ahora…

—Dame un beso en la boca —se atrevió a pedir, mirándole de forma retadora, como si pensara que él no se iba a atrever a hacerlo. Más se tardó en pedirlo que en recibir un pico sobre los labios. Draco ni siquiera parpadeó para dárselo—. Así no —se quejó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—No hay vuelta atrás si hago esto —le advirtió, inclinándose sobre ella y frotando la punta de su nariz respingona con la de botoncito de Astoria.

—Draco, por favor, si me quie… —pidió, pero fue interrumpida por la boca del rubio. Ahora sí la estaba besando, dulce y lentamente como había deseado. Los finos labios se movían sobre los suyos y sintió como también le pasaba la lengua y mordisqueaba. Se sentía bien. Le gustaba. Rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y abrió un poco la boquita para darle acceso a Draco, quien no tardó en seguirla besando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No tardaron mucho en jugar con sus lenguas, hasta que el aliento les faltó y se separaron finalmente, dejando un fino hilo de saliva que se rompió a la distancia.

—Que rico besas —la alagó, relamiéndose los labios y provocando que la chica se sonrojara todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

—Tú eres el primero al que beso así—aclaró, jugueteando con los mechones rubios del mayor.

—Lo sé —le sonrió y la acarició de nuevo con la lentitud de antes, solo que ahora se atrevió a tocar el interior de los muslos, separándole las piernas lo suficiente para verle la ropa interior. No era la primera vez que la tenía expuesta ante él, pero sí era la primera vez que era consiente de estarla viendo y tocando con otros ojos y otras intensiones.

La Mini-Greengrass se tensó y se quedó mirando a Draco con mucha duda de lo que quería hacer. Sí, ella reconocía que aun era una mocosa, pero no era tonta, seguía siendo una chica. Quizá no tenía el trasero de Pansy, ni las caderas de Tracy y mucho menos los pechos de su hermana, ella todavía no estaba así de desarrollada, pero seguía teniendo la anatomía femenina.

Astoria respiró profundamente, armándose de un valor que no poseía e hizo lo que pensó que el rubio quería o lo que cualquier chico hubiera querido hacer. Con un ágil movimiento se bajó las bragas, dejando que se quedaran atoradas en uno de sus tobillos y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, levantando más la pelvis y separando las piernas. Ahora sí estaba exponiendo su intimidad ante los ojos grises que se abrieron de par en par ante la acción.

—¿Tú ya habías…? —Astoria quiso preguntar, pero sentía demasiados nervios. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo mal que estaba todo. Se le estaba ofreciendo como una cualquiera, como un pedazo de carne. Se estaba aprovechando de saber que a los chicos les gustaban esas cosas y que Draco estaba comenzando a explorar esas cosas con las chicas.

La mano del rubio se aproximó a su intimidad y la menor cerró los ojos antes del contacto, para luego suspirar. Se sentía raro, pero muy bien. Los dedos fríos de Draco le acariciaron los labiecitos por encima. Sintió como la presionaba, una y otra vez, para luego frotarla y luego abrirla, explorando su cosita intima.

—Es tan suave y linda —dijo el príncipe de las serpientes, no muy seguro de que esos fueran calificativos para la intimidad, pero debía admitir que no esperaba que aquello fuera a pasar. Pese a que pasaba varias tardes hablando obscenidades con sus amigos y Blaise había compartido con ellos algunas revistas pornográficas, esa era la primera vez que veía en persona la intimidad de una chica. Había llegado a tener muchas fantasías, pero en ninguna de ellas había imaginado que la primera vagina que vería sería la de la Mini-Greengrass.

Le frotó el clítoris. Lo tenía rosadito. Llevó sus dedos más abajo, hacía su cavidad, notando que ahí estaba ligeramente húmeda y calientita. Presionó el dedo medio, penetrando casi nada y sintiendo una punzada en la entrepierna. Sí, ya se estaba poniendo caliente. Ahí era dónde los hombres metían sus miembros duros para tener placer. Introdujo más el dedo. Esa cosita pequeña y tersa le haría sentir las mismas delicias que sentía cuando se masturbaba.

—¿Lo vas a hacer? —preguntó con voz temblorosa la menor. Draco la volteó a ver. Astoria estaba roja, agitada y temblorosa. Se veía hermosa, pero no podía olvidar la edad que tenía. Él no lo había hecho todavía con otras chicas, porque ni siquiera las de su edad se consideraban listas para tener relaciones por primera vez, ¿cómo hacerle eso a una que todavía era menor que él?

—No —respondió, sacando el dedo de su interior. La castaña suspiró. Él sintió curiosidad y lamió sus dedos, probando los fluidos—. Uhm… —degustó y encontró curioso el sabor.

 _"¿Te imaginas comerle el coño a Fleur Delacour?"_ llegó la voz de Zabini a su cabeza, de una de esas tantas conversaciones obscenas en las que hablaban de las chicas.

 _"¿Chuparle el coño? Puaj, no quiero terminar con pelos en la boca, aunque sean rubios"_ le había contestado él entre risas.

El rubio no estaba seguro de cómo hacer aquello y, la verdad, cuando hablaban de hacer sexo oral, había llegado a pensar que sería asqueroso, al menos de su parte. La idea de recibir una mamada lo excitaba, pero en esos momentos, lo que se le estaba antojando era todo lo contrario.

—¿Draco? —llamó Astoria, nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer. El mayor miraba su intimidad fijamente y antes de que ella le dijera algo más, notó como se inclinaba ante ella, entre sus piernas y la comenzó a besar ahí—. ¡Oh, por Salazar! —gimió entre la sorpresa y el placer que sintió al contacto.

Draco saboreó su feminidad como si de un dulce se tratase, mientras le acariciaba el interior de los muslos. La castaña lo tomó de la cabeza, primero tirando de su cabello, como si lo quisiera apartar de ahí, pero luego lo presionaba ligeramente y movía las caderas. Se notaba que lo disfrutaba y los jadeos la delataban. Él chupaba y lamía sin parar, notando como le salía más fluido dulce de su intimidad. Supuso que eso era como el semen que a él le salía al eyacular.

Estuvo varios minutos así, hundido entre las piernas de Astoria, preguntándose si la iba a hacer acabar. Tenía entendido que las chicas podían tener dos clases de orgasmos, uno por medio de la penetración y otro por el estímulo en el clítoris. Ya que no la podía y no la iba a penetrar, se ensañó con el botoncito, haciéndole delicias con la lengua. Al mismo tiempo, se frotaba su propia entrepierna por sobre el pantalón. Su erección estaba al tope. De no ser porque estaban en la biblioteca…

—Maldición —murmuró con voz ronca al caer en cuenta de aquello y se incorporó enseguida—. ¡Maldita sea, Astoria! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —la regañó y pese a que segundos antes había estado perdido en ese momento de intimidad, le miró con el ceño fruncido y le subió las bragas.

—¿Qué? —la pequeña Slytherin se desconcertó por el increíble cambio, pero no protestó. Draco la acomodó de nuevo y limpió con su túnica un poco el desastre que había causado en la mesa de estudio.

—Estamos en la biblioteca, cualquiera nos podría ver —le recordó, haciendo un gesto que obviaba la situación en la que estaban—. Y aquí haciéndote sexo oral —se reprendió así mismo, dándose una palmada en la frente.

—¿Te gustó? —fue lo primero que dijo Astoria, bajándose de la mesa de un saltito. Ya de pie, frente a Draco, apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Era una enana y él la molestaba por eso. Él siempre estaba con ella y ella también extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, bromeando y jugando. Aun así, quería saber si él la podía ver como algo más que una amiga aniñada.

—Me encantó —contestó él, relamiéndose los labios con obscenidad—. Pero no se repetirá —declaró enseguida, viendo como la sonrisa de la chica cambiaba enseguida a un puchero de disgusto—. No, no se repetirá pronto, Astoria, todavía no tienes la edad para estas cosas —aclaró, aunque eso no parecía convencer a la menor.

—No es justo —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Draco sin poder seguir con el reproche. Estaba siendo muy infantil, lo sabía y no quería seguir distanciada de él por algo que ni siquiera ella podía llegar a entender. Tenía claro que sentía muchas cosas por el heredero de los Malfoy, un cariño grande, una fuerte conexión de amistad, y ahora parecía que también sentía atracción y comenzaba a despertar su sexualidad.

Dejó el berrinche y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho del rubio.

—Enana —la molestó él, besando su coronilla y correspondiendo el abrazo—. Cuando estés más grande, prometo que haré todo lo que se te antoje —se aventuró a decir, no muy convencido de que aquello fuera correcto, pero se dejó llevar por el momento. Quizá en un par de años más podría estar con Astoria de aquella manera y hacerla realmente gozar de placer, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar apropiado para hacerlo.


End file.
